Hidden Affections
by kradnohikari
Summary: This new world was different and so was he, but there were was one thing that had stayed the same. Slash. Demi-fiend/Hijiri.


**Disclaimer-**I don't own the characters.

**Warnings- **Slash/Yaoi, sex, violence, AU

**Pairing- **Demi-fiend(Kashima)/Hijiri

I started to play Nocturne and my husband is obsessed with Hijiri so when I was asked to write this I decided to. It was fun, the pairing is pretty interesting and I love writing about non-human characters. Since the demi-fiend has on real personality I just went with something that I felt would work. This does take place right after the Conception so it is an AU with some smut and I think that is about it. Enjoy!

This has been edited and the sex taken out for guideline reasons. For the full version go to my profile and click on my LJ link.

* * *

His head hurt and all he knew was that the hospital around him was destroyed. Whatever his teacher had been talking about had obviously come true and now here he was. The images of the young boy and the older woman with the Magatama ran through his mind, as he brought a hand to his face, gasping softly at what rested along his hands. A low glow of blue ran along the length of his entire arm and from what he could tell his whole body.

A shudder ran through him as whatever had made him this demon as the two had called it moved through his stomach, causing him to feel just a little queasy. He had to get used to it now he supposed this change had to be permanent and there was still the question of where Chiaki and Isamu ran off too. Getting to his feet, he stretched his body, the muscles and bones stretching and popping into place once more.

A sigh escaped his lips, as he ran one of his glowing hands through his hair. Time to get moving he guessed. 'I wonder how exactly I ended up in the basement.' He thought to himself, closing his golden pools for a brief moment. Stepping forward, his shoes padded softly against the old tiles of the sparsely used floor, his hues taking in his new environment.

He could feel the low hum of his new powers and could sense things like never before. All around him was utter destruction and he could tell that some of those that were locked in the creepy place were now trapped forever dead. Though the spirits should have scared him, the demon in him calmed him, knowing that it could do nothing more than grovel at his feet, if he threatened it.

Reaching out with a glowing hand, he let one slide through what looked like a doctor, his head tilting to the side. This was all confusing, new, and he felt like an outcast. When the glow damped slightly, he pulled away at the ice-cold chill that ran through his bones.

"I was a doctor. I'll heal you if you don't eat me." The spirit whimpered, holding the large needle he had been carrying tightly in his hand. Backing up slightly, the creature put the operating table in the center of room between them, ignoring the rippling wall behind him. Demons were an everyday problem for a creature like him so it was no new occurrence.

The demi-fiend's hues widened slightly, a soft gasp emerging from his throat at the sight. His body screamed that it was a warning for something coming, but he focused his attention on the doctor, shaking his head slowly. "I'm not going to eat you. Why would I want to?" He asked a little confused about that part.

Relaxing slightly, the doctor looked at the fiend, the shaking in his hands stopping. "You are a demon. I am considered a meal…" He trailed off, when the rippling of the way, expelled a creature unlike any Kashima had seen or heard of before in his lifetime.

Words could barely describe the monstrosity that was before him. The creature was obviously not something that had been in Tokyo before the conception his teacher had been talking about. It growled at him though, before slashing an over-sized claw at his face, forcing him to step backwards. Before when he was, human Kashima had fought few battles, but his body seemed to know exactly how to react and move. A growl of his own left his throat, the markings growing a bright blue, as he ducked another blow and slammed a fist into the creature.

When he was human to have this much power would have been a dream or an unattainable goal, now though the monster flew back with such force that the wall around it cracked from where it hit. It started to move however and he jumped on it, wincing only slightly when a claw sank into his flesh. That scent of blood spilt on the air though and he felt a grin move to rest on his lips as he delivered the final bone crushing punch to the creature's skull.

The sickening crack rang through the hair and the adrenaline rushing through his veins dimming down, the dull pang of hurt running through his body. "Heal me please." He told the spirit, giving it the option of refusing. He was about to turn around after a few moments of pure silence, when he felt a needle slip into his back, a fluid slipping into his body.

The black haired creature expected agony, but instead there was a pleasant warmth spreading through him. The wound healed almost instantly as the flesh rest itched itself, a low groan escaping his lips. Kashima was no stranger to pleasure, but still this was odd. His body seemed to like different forms of pleasure, than when he was human. Biting down the sigh that threatened to escape him, he cleared his head of the confusion that was attacking him on all sides, waving to the doctor after thanking him.

He needed to move on and learn what being a demon meant and what this new world would bring for him. Looking down both sides of the main hallway in the basement, he saw a door with a red circular symbol glowing off the surface. It was a symbol that had not been there earlier when he had come down here the first time. Taking his chances, he ran over to the door, stepping inside when it opened. His yellow hues scanned the area, stopping at the sight of the familiar occult writer.

"Hijiri?" He asked, tilting his head to the side, surprised at a familiar face. His new power though could sense the difference between the two of them. The man was human and he was not, but that was the only difference apparently.

The writer jumped up, his hands falling from the large cylindrical object in the center of the large room. "Ah, Kashima you are still alive…" He raised a brow, shifting the bag on his side slightly. "Different, but still alive. How did you survive?" Spreading his arms apart, he turned his body around fully, facing the other.

He also wanted an answer to the question. "No idea. What about you?" He ran a hand through his hair, leaving the dark strands, right before the cowlick, a small smile on his face. He had always been a little nervous around Hijiri, but before he had chalked it up to the man being a little on the creepy side and much older than himself. Now though they were back, the butterflies in his stomach, as the Magatama shifted slightly in his body. There was no real emotion he could connect the symptoms to, but he did know that he was looking at the human in a new light.

Hijiri shrugged, a smile coming to his face, his arms wrapping around himself. "I just woke up and ran in here. It seems to be safe from any of the creatures out there." He had his hunch about what those demons truly where, but he held it in for now. "And then I found this." Joy lit up in his light pools, as he ran another hand over the odd stone object.

Kashima nodded his head, his gaze shifting to the stone, even though he wanted to look at the man. With these new powers came primal feelings in him. One of them was the urge he was feeling now, the one that he still couldn't connect together. His tongue darted out of his mouth, running along his lips wetting them though, as he took a deep breath, catching a minute amount of a spicy scent. Whatever had been done to him was not going to let this go so easily.

Instincts threatened to take over if his mind didn't move his body. "What… Is that?" He asked, his breathing slightly hitched, his focus elsewhere at the moment. His body felt like it was on fire, the markings pulsating slightly. Stepping back, he used the wall for support.

"Nothing that I have seen before. The design and the architecture are not of this world. Well of our old world." Correcting himself, he took in Kashima's state, a smirk gracing his lips. "Having a problem?" He asked stepping closer to the demi-fiend, sure that he was playing a dangerous game.

"Yeah, fine. Still getting used to the change you know…" He took a deep breath, that intoxicating scent hitting him once more, sending the butterflies scattering in his stomach. A part of him snapped when Hijiri was close enough for him to make out the finer details. "Just fine…," he growled, jumping forward. Their bodies collided with one another, the fiend grabbing the clothing with a shaking hand. A growl escaped his throat, his lips finding a way onto the elders.

Instinct was controlling him and the demonic urge to fuck was the only goal registering in his mind, the rest blank, his thoughts fuzzy. "Smell…" He murmured, unable to complete his sentences, or form something more than meaningless babble, as he unbuttoned the shirt before him, pulling it off with unnecessary force. The pale lips moved instantly, attacking the darker flesh, that he had uncovered, wanting to draw blood, but to pleasure the man at the same time.

'Lust… Is that what this is?' The thought came to him on a clear moment, before being lost again within the heat and the need. His tongue slipped out and darted along the flesh, tasting what was solely Hijiri. A low groan escaped his lips as he felt his cock twitching and reacting.

Even if it felt good, the elder man wasn't sure what to think. So much had happened over the past few hours, the world was destroyed, as they knew it and all of them were lost in unknown territory. He felt like the fish out of water for once and to be touched in such a familiar manner was almost like being in control once more. All forms of argument were lost on his lips, moans emerging once the lips descended upon his body with such skill.

He was not new to this and Kashima was a beautiful creature even with the glowing markings and new status. "Smell hmmm?" He had researched about smells and the properties they held for animals. And it seemed to carry over with demons and their superior senses. Wrapping his arms around the bare flesh, he traced patterns into the markings, his nails sinking in slightly.

Demons, blood and lust were always placed together and the journalist wondered if here it would be the same, if the fiend would enjoy the sting of pain and the smell of blood on the air. Another groan escaped him, as he arched his body, his clothed member rubbing against the others'. His light hues slipped shut, his long legs wrapping around the creature thin waist.

Kashima nodded hues unfocused. He was still licking, and tasting, adding his teeth. He scraped them along the pale flesh, earning himself some of the sweet elixir that demons seemed to thrive on. The scent of the blood brought him into a frenzy, a low groan escaping him. His hands scrambled downwards, unbuttoning the last piece of fabric that separated him from his goal.

Shaking, he yanked the pants off the man, before looking at what the naked body looked like. The curves and the slight muscles of his journalist on the slim, unmarred frame was calling to him, as he let a finger run around the muscular entrance, before pushing it inside. His demon half wanted to slam deep within the human, with the blood and the cries of pain surrounding him, pleasuring him. The human half however won out and he wiggled the appendage around, tongue falling out of his mouth. "Wonderful…" he whispered, no real thoughts moving through his mind.

The journalist cried out, his legs spreading wider, as he dropped his hands to his sides. His nails ran through the tile below him, panting lowly. "Ah, Kashima…" He closed his hues tightly, arching his body off the ground. The fingers were nice, but he wanted more and he knew the demon had it in him to give him that.

Groans fell from his lips, as he felt the second finger enter him, his walls forced apart. He felt everything, unable to remember the last time he had sex with another man. It had been too long in his opinion. The long black strands spread out around him, the hairs sticking up more with each movement.

The demi-fiend craved more as well, but the part of him that still held onto his humanity told him that it was wrong. He didn't want the other to be hurt on his account. Leaning forward, he caught the open mouth with his own, his marked tongue darting into the other mouth, running along the muscle. When he entered the third finger, he was bored of the teasing, the heat making his jeans too tight on his body, his cock wanting to spring free.

-Deleted sex scene. Go to profile and click on LJ link for full version-

Pulling out when he was finished, he kissed the man, before standing up, grabbing his pants.

There was nothing in the room to wipe the fluids off with, so he grabbed wiped the substance against the wall, his breathing still heavy and uneven. The fog had cleared though, and he felt better oddly enough. Resting his heated body against the stone, he let out deep breaths, watching the man on the ground. "I'm going to look around, you stay in here. Let anyone touch you and I will tear them from limb to limb."

It was a little odd, but he didn't think that this would be a one-time thing. And he was already looking forward to the next time he would be able to see the journalist, maybe when the place was safer they could have another go.

The journalist didn't bother to move, a smile on his face. "I'll hold you to that Kashima." He rolled onto his side and started to inspect the stone object once more.

* * *

A/N: Review?


End file.
